Existence
by Delgodess
Summary: "You are aware that you will cease to exist?" She stared indifferently into the burning eyes of hell. "This is existence?" Time travel fic
1. Proposal

**Disclaimer****: Naruto belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"You are aware that you will cease to exist?"

A bead of water slipped slowly down the pristine iron bar of the cage. She watched its progress blankly, ignoring the filthy water swirling around her ankles and her obviously dying body.

The creature behind the gate groaned painfully, a pitiful, desperate sound, its pride long forgotten as it once again experienced death.

Her mouth parted and she paused, surprised at something falling from her lips. She lifted her hand and gently touched her face.

Blood.

Oddly fascinated, she watched as it too slipped slowly into the water below. The creature hissed, tails flicking about violently and dark chakra snapping with impatience.

Sakura sighed, hugging her body before calmly lifting her head. She stared indifferently into the burning eyes of hell.

"This is existence?"


	2. New Beginnings

"Ooofff!"

Somehow, she had thought that her landing would be softer.

She was wrong.

Go figure.

Sakura stretched, ignoring her discomfort and relishing in the feeling of the earth beneath her. The sun was warm on her fair skin and caressed her closed eye lids. The wind rustled gently through the trees, brushing slowly through her hair and making her rose locks flutter softly over her face.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

Fresh, clean air entered her lungs, the smell of the newly awakened forest filling her nostrils and the sweet scent that was uniquely summer curling contently within her.

It was glorious.

She spread her arms out, reviling in the almost-forgotten feeling of soft, dew dipped grass. She breathed out another sigh before becoming silent and listening as the forest began to wake around her. Not that it ever really slept, but Sakura had always felt like mornings were somehow different here. It was almost as if the forest was some great beast, lazy lifting its head to face the new day.

She smiled crookedly at her own thoughts, amused, and languidly opened her eyes. The sight of the ancient forest was not a surprise to her, a pleasure really, and it only served to reinforce what she already knew.

She was in the Fire Country (really, where _else_ would she be?) in the middle of a forest that was more likely than not in the middle of nowhere.

Just where she wanted to be.

She hummed happily to herself, closing her eyes and stretching her senses out to the world that was more _felt_, than _seen_. Chakra presences flared to life around her, the life essences of hundreds of animals going about their daily business. She smiled, genuinely happy as she "watched" the activity. Sakura hadn't felt this relaxed in years. Which reminded her…

Sakura sighed again, longingly this time, before lifting herself to her feet and letting her wandering mind come sharply into focus. She checked her person, smoothing out her civilian clothes and making sure her cotton sack was slung firmly over her right shoulder.

She tugged it in front of her and searched through it, satisfied only when she found everything for her new life safely in its place. She pulled out a smaller sack, this one green, before settling the large brown one over her back and the empty one over her front. She would need it later, knowing that soon it would be bursting with herbs and edible plants. She started off; instinctively knowing which direction would eventually lead her to Konoha, and settled into a steady, ground-eating jog.

Sakura ran for miles, occasionally stopping to collect the plants she needed or to simply take in the calmness of the forest. It was dusk before she started to tire and then dark before she decided to make camp. Sakura blew gently on the kindling until a small flame began hungrily eating the dry leaves and twigs around it. She added a log, careful not to snuff out the fire. She turned away and began to unroll her bed roll, satisfied that the fire was now latched on to the larger logs and would stay lit by its self for the next few hours.

She stretched wearily, getting the kinks out of her tired muscles before flopping down. So far her new life was better than she had expected.

Huh.

The Kyuubi could be generous after all.

Sakura pulled the thin blanket up to her chin and softly closed her eyes.

Only to find herself opening them moments later.

* * *

**AN: So I really, really, REALLY like Sakura time travel fics. And it seemed like the Kyuubi/Kurama had a lot of potential so... I'm gonna have a go at it. I didn't write a lot I know, but that is what school does to you. I have home work and I am sleep deprived. Please Review! I love it when people tell me what I did wrong! (Or well.) So I can get better! Thanks.**

**~Delgodess**


	3. Memory

_It_ had said that the change would be gradual.

Liar.

Sakura's back arched, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. Her fingers clawed at the earth beneath her, head tossing wildly as a fresh wave of agony slammed into her. Pain, unlike anything she had ever experienced, tore through her body, burning and freezing and ripping her apart. She felt _Its_ enormous chakra fighting her own.

No.

Not chakra.

Life force.

She shuddered, body spasming as her very soul fought for its existence.

She blacked out.

* * *

She was sitting in her assigned lab, glaring at the gasping fox in front of her. This would be her fourth try at rebuilding its heart. Sakura sucked in a deep breath.

"Ok, you can do this. It's just a heart…heh… a heart…"she trailed off nervously.

Sakura shook herself. "No! You can do this!"

She raised her pale hands determinedly, soft green chakra flowing easily from them into the fox. Her emerald eyes glazed over as she fell into a light meditation. She pushed her chakra through the fox gently, sliding it past skin, through muscles and around bones until finally, _finally_, she reached her goal.

She smiled, stretching it towards the damaged heart only for the fox's own minuscule chakra to rear up and start fighting her. She tried to push it out of the way, struggling against it before retreating. Again she pushed through to its heart, frustration ripping through her has the dying fox's chakra again tried to repel her.

Sakura wanted to scream. Didn't the stupid thing realize that she was trying to save it?

She grit her teeth, hearing them creak and then groaned when the creature's pitiful heart stopped beating.

It was dead.

There was a loud smack as Sakura's forehead made contact with the table. She whimpered.

"I see you have made little progress, Sakura." A voice above her said dryly.

Her head snapped up fast enough to give her whiplash.

"Sensei!"

Tsunade stood over her, arms folded across her ample chest and stern face fixed in a frown.

Sakura stuttered for a moment before blurting out despairingly, "But Sensei! It won't work!"

Tsunade sighed, turning away to pull beakers out of the clinically white cupboards lining the lab and placing them softly onto the sterol counter.

"What have I told you?" she asked over her shoulder, quickly pulling out a pair of disposable latex gloves.

Sakura straitened, her mind immediately sorting through the compartments of information in her brain and almost instantly spitting out the answer.

"When healing, it is the responsibility of the healer to work in, around and through the patient's own chakra network. Using the patient's own natural highways, such as arteries and the nervous system, the healer can more easily and less intrusively navigate the patient's body." She paused, waiting for her Sensei reaction.

Tsunade nodded, carefully filling a vile and stopping it.

"What else?"

Sakura bit her lip and looked down, pink locks covering her face.

"I..um… the chakra frequency has to be the same?"

Tsunade calmly placed the vile in a small fridge under the counter, before turning and facing her student.

"Sakura," she huffed in exasperation, ripping off her gloves and tossing them into a medical waste bin by the door, "In order for healing to work, the healer has to change the frequency of their own chakra, making it a neutral force and acting as a guide to help the patient's own body heal its self."

She clasped her hands behind her back, her heels clicking as she paced the floor of the small lab.

"That's why only shinobi with excellent chakra control are able to become medics. With practice, they are able to change their chakra frequency at will. Anything less than perfect could not only cause damage, but death, to the patent _and_ the healer."

Sakura scowled and ran a hand through her hair, exhaling sharply.

"I know all that Sensei, but what does that have to do with my problem?" She asked, pointing at the dead fox on the operation table.

"Everything!" Tsunade snapped, slamming her hands down hard enough on the steel table to make it wobble. Sakura cringed in her seat, knowing that once her Sensei got going, there was no way to stop her.

"Come on, Sakura! I expected better from you! This is one of the most essential rules of being a medic!"

She flung her hands up, unamused by Sakura's sheepish expression.

"Two objects cannot occupy the same space at the same time. When healing, your chakra has to change and meld with the patients!"

She gestured to the fox.

"It died because you did not change."

* * *

Sakura came to just as another wave of pain crashed down on her. She bit her lip, holding back another scream and tried to brace herself.

She knew the risks that she would be taking when she had agreed to _Its_ proposal, but she hadn't realized just how painful it would be. She had thought that she would have time to plan, to gradually come into the change, but clearly, she didn't.

Too disoriented and in pain to think straight, Sakura latched onto the only thing fresh in her mind: her dream. It was a memory, one of the first spent training with her Sensei. If she weren't so busy feeling like her skin was crawling off, she would have felt stupid. She was in another time where she already existed, or would soon exist, so it only made sense that she would have to change into someone,_ something_, different as soon as possible.

She flinched, feeling _Its _overwhelming chakra press down on her. It wormed its way through her veins, clawing and scorching and hissing at her own chakra. Her chakra fought back, trying to expel this foreign force and heal the inside of her body at the same time.

Sakura took deep steadying breaths as she tried to calm herself into the meditative sate she used while healing. The battle going on inside her, the nearly overwhelming pain, and her exhaustion from traveling made it all the more difficult to relax and focus.

She let out as deep shuttering sigh, distantly noticing that the trees around her were red with fire. The air pulsed with energy, the force of it hanging like a suffocating cloud. Her camp fire, once bright and cheerful, now roared in fury, its flames amplified by the swirling chakra.

Sakura coughed, spitting up blood all over her once clean clothing. If the chakra within her didn't tear her apart, then the chakra infused fire around her would.

She forced herself to sit up, gritting her teeth in agony and slipping into a crossed sitting position. Thank goodness for ANBU training. She wasn't sure she would have been able to handle this level of pain without it.

Her blanket pooled in her lap, spotted with blood and overtly hot. She pushed it aside, flinching when a burning tree branch fell near her legs. She didn't have much time.

Sakura breathed deeply through her nose before closing her eyes tightly and plunging into herself.

* * *

She was a mess.

Her insides were covered in scar tissue, scabs quickly forming over new wounds and healing before rupturing and starting the process all over again. If it weren't for the battling energies inside of her, she was sure she would be dead by now.

Her heart beat franticly, pushing her roiling blood out as fast as it could and her chakra coils strained to accommodate such violent power. The dark chakra raged, tearing and burning in an effort to fit its new body to its liking. Her own chakra, small and feeble by comparison, determinedly went about healing and perhaps, ruining all that the other had done.

It was a vicious cycle, one that would soon wear its self out.

Sakura focused on soothing her chakra, gently, patiently, and oh so painfully coxing it into a neutral force. It balked at first; it's usually cool stillness rippling with anxiety. But she wrestled it down, and doing what she does best, used her perfect chakra control to meld with the Kyuubi's chakra frequency.

* * *

**AN: So...yeah. Here is another chapter. I'm not dead, I'm just otherwise engaged. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review and tell me what I can do to get better!**


	4. Merging Fire

It was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

The burning chakra, in all its rolling dark intensity, was so viciously beautiful, so enticingly sweet, that she found herself wishing she could lay in its flames forever. That such a power, such a force could exist in one being! It was unfathomable and Sakura longed to study it farther, to understand something so feral. She felt light headed, drunk on the possibilities. She could do anything…pity she didn't have the time.

Regretfully, Sakura pulled her consciousness away from what was left of the Kyuubi's soul, thoughtfully wondering if it would have been better if she had just become his jinchuuriki rather than meld fully with the chakra spirit. But _It_ had made its choice and so had she.

_It_ would not have been able to survive the jump between times in its former state, and though she questioned _Its_ motives, (Because really, why strike a deal with a human that involved the loss of one's individuality?) this wasn't the time to think on it.

She gazed down at the chakra currents, watching how they flowed before inserting herself into the violent red river of energy. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. The chakra moved around her, flowing swiftly, trying to transform her distant body.

Mentally taking a deep breath, Sakura willed her chakra to mold with the Kyuubi's. It frothed, sizzling like water in a frying pan before grudgingly entwining itself around the red veins. She sighed in relief, before gently beginning to steer the chakra around her. But just like the time in her memories, the fox's chakra resisted her. Not only did it resist her gentle guidance, it violently pulled away from it, ripping her chakra to shreds as it did so.

Sakura pulled back quickly, trying to save as much healing chakra as she could and choking back her panic. She took another shaky breath and subtly entwined her chakra with it again, probing this time instead of trying to interfere.

It surged like a tidal wave, beating down all resistance and tugging at her like a dog at its leash. Sakura nudged it gingerly, trying to push it in another direction and ended up with more torn chakra for her troubles.

She could feel her body shaking, the pain that seemed miles away moments ago now nearly crippling her. With growing dread, Sakura realized that she was dying.

Again.

Her chakra was being devoured in a red inferno and in a last desperate attempt to live, Sakura entwined her chakra with its fiery counterpart and relinquished control.

The results were starling.

It latched onto the green chakra, pulling and tugging it into place, before it began _guiding itself_. It was only then that she understood why all her previous efforts had been in vain.

The Kyuubi's chakra acted as a healing agent, healing (and changing) her body as it literally burned away her mortality.

If she had continued to interfere...

Sakura watched in wonder as the battle within her slowed and then stopped all together. The process gradually reversed, then picked up speed and began altering her at an alarming rate.

Scar tissue disappeared, the red chakra lased with green strands smoothing over it, strengthening her bones and flesh before moving on. It flew quickly through her body, centering all of its attention at her core and pulsing outwards. Chakra fluctuated, merging into something completely new. It flashed brilliant scarlet, tiny crystals of green sparkling within before collapsing into a bright golden yellow.

Her life forced sparked, expanding and contracting as what was left of the Kyuubi's soul became lost in her own.

She felt more than saw the fluttering of two entities becoming one, before passing into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sakura woke to the sound of creaking wood and the taste of dirt in her mouth. Heat crawled over her skin and she felt the air shift as a loud boom vibrated through her ears and drilled into her skull.

Her hands shot to the ground, pushing herself up from where her body had fallen face first into the dirt. She craned her neck, long hair flying up in an arc as she opened her eyes. Pupils dilated and irises bighted to an electric green, the color changing in fear and panic.

A tree loomed above her prone body, its wood flaring with fire as it fell towards her.

She could see the blue-white embers glowing a devouring trail up its trunk, see the branches cracking and bark shattering at the stress and heat, before her sight was blocked by a rising flame of red.

Sakura flung herself to the right, barely escaping a horrifying death and tearing her arm on a jagged, ash-covered branch. She instinctively took a deep breath and promptly choked on it.

She could taste the foul smoke in the air, like grit in her teeth and sand in her throat. She could smell the terror of the fleeing wildlife, their boiling flesh and singed fur heavy in her nostrils.

Sakura jumped to her feet, the movement far more graceful and quick then she had ever been able to move.

Around her the forest died; she could feel it screaming in her aching bones and bleeding from her ears. Sounds bombarded her, smells overwhelmed her and when she opened her clenched jaw to breathe, her throat seized, coughs spitting out the putrid tastes in the air.

Her eyes whirled wildly, watching as the world went up in a blaze of vivid colors. The fire seemed to move in slow motion up the trees, eating dead and live leaves without restraint. It was floating in the air, crawling across the ground and scratching angrily at her bed roll.

Sakura jolted when it reached for her, insatiable hunger driving it to consume even its maker. Her mind was a flurry of thoughts, the keen intelligence she had always relied upon deserting her in this onslaught of confusion and fright.

Animalistic instinct urged her to run, snapping at her to flee, to _survive_.

So she did.

She ran past her once-small fire pit, past the satchel that held her new life within its brown clothed depths, and flung herself through the forger's fire, heedless of what she had left behind.

Sakura ignored how her clawed feet dug desperately into the soot covered earth, how her incisors punctured her lower lip when she bit into it and how her body seemed to move with the speed of lightning.

The wind ran with her, whispering encouragements, sliding ephemeral fingers through her hair and guiding her to safety.

And when she finally stopped, sides heaving, she fell to the earth and dragged herself into the hollow of an ancient tree. Its kind roots surrounded her and enfolded her in blessed darkness.

She covered her pointed ears, curing into a ball and pressed her face to her knees in a vain attempt to stem the constant stimulation to her senses.

Sakura gasped in the old and musty air of the hollow, distantly thankful that it was devoid of the stench of death.

Weary and confused, her head pounding in pain, Sakura curled her tails around her shivering body and fell asleep to the distant hum of the earth's heart beat.

* * *

**AN: BOOM BABY! WOOO WHO! After freak'in **_**months**_** of my muse leaving me high and dry, I bust out this! Awesome! So... what'ch ya think? Tell me if I missed any grammar/spelling stuffs please!**

**Review Please! :)**

**~Delgodess**


	5. Fantasy

Long tendrils of hair fell lazily over the contours of a sleeping body, the strands rising and falling in rhythm with each peaceful breath. Streams of gentle morning light brought color to the still figure inside the old hollow, pink tresses reflecting specs of scarlet. The sun-bleached curves of the old oak soaked in the warmth, warding off the cool chill of the soil. Birdsong rang out, its smooth, clear tones echoing in the morning stillness and thrumming against the whispered sound of trickling water.

A pointed ear twitched, its soft tufted tip flickering briefly. Pale lips twisted as a strait, pointed nose wriggled in sleepy concentration. The figure sighed, slowly stretching its lithe body before opening hazy emerald eyes. It took a moment for the normally light sleeper to fully wake, and a moment more for the memories to rush back in.

Sakura started, yelping loudly when she bashed her head against a giant root. She scrambled out of the burrow, sharp fingertips digging into the moist dirt as she pulled herself to her feet.

Had the sun always been so bright?

She squinted at her surroundings, swinging her head wildly and backing up in awe.

Were the colors always this rich?

There was a loud croak, the noise reverberating in her ears, causing her to stumble back. Her heels caught on a small root and she fell with a surprised shriek into a pool of water behind her.

Sakura came up sputtering, gasping for breath, pausing only when she noticed something on her face.

Her eyes crossed, expression changing from annoyance to bewilderment.

A tiny frog sat on her nose, its pale yellow eyes blinking at her knowingly. It regarded her solemnly for a moment, before huffing out another croak and leaping back into the water with a small plop.

She stood, a small smile on her face before her attention was grabbed by a new sound. She swerved to the left, hands swaying on the pool's surface and was greeted with a small waterfall. It misted over moss covered stone, gently falling into the curved lagoon.

Sakura glanced behind her, spotting with keen eyes where the pond emptied out into a fern covered stream on the far bank. She pulled herself out of the hip-deep water, grumbling as she went.

"Years of reflex training and I _still_ trip like a clumsy genin. It's just my luck that I fall into the only water source within ten miles."

Wait, how did she know _that_?

She sucked in a deep breath, nose quivering. The air was saturated with moisture and she blinked, taking in the new (very _strong_) scents around her.

All of which she could identify.

She coked her head at that.

Was it possible that the Kyuubi had passed down some basic knowledge? Or had her brain really acclimatized that quickly?

Sakura grimaced, fingering her damp civilian shirt idly until her hand came across a tear. She pulled her arm up, remembering in flashes her desperate run through the burning forest fire.

Tugging the plain fabric back, she felt her jaw drop in astonishment, eyes running over the smooth skin that she distinctly remembered having been flayed and cauterized.

Even with healing jutsu, it would have scared. But it hadn't, so that would mean…

Sakura stripped her off wet clothing in a flurry of movement, desperate to see if her suspicions were correct. She ran her hands down her naked navel and back, looking for the largest scar on her body, looking for the one Sasori had given her when he ran her through.

She knew exactly where it should be; countless times of catching herself staring at it in the mirror had proven that. Her hands flew to the angry red skin, puckered and sensitive, only to be met with flawless unmarred flesh. She looked down at it, gazing with dazed fascination.

Her skin was clear.

Every mark, every flaw, gone.

Sakura's eyes widened and a choked whine emerged from her throat as she threw herself towards the pools edge. She pushed the water lilies away with shaking hands and waited with bated breath until the liquid stilled.

For the first time, she took in her changed appearance.

And was disappointed.

Her face stared back at her; the same pink hair, the same thin lips, and the same overly large forehead.

Then she caught sight of her eyes.

They stared at her, the pupils elongated within rings as green as forest leaves in spring. Something glinted in the corner of her vision and she grabbed it, pulling the lock of hair closer. It was pink, but when she twisted it _just so_… it looked almost crimson.

Sakura bit her lip, surprising herself when it caused pain. She opened her mouth and examined her teeth in her murky mirror, happy to find that only her canines were sharp and protruding. She shuddered to think what it would have been like to have a full mouth of razor teeth. Knowing her, she would probably bite her tongue off.

Sakura sighed.

She was a bit put out that she hadn't gotten whisker marks on her face. She had always thought that the ones on Naruto were _beyond_ cute.

She'd never told him of course; didn't want to inflate his already over inflated ego.

Sakura sighed again, sadly this time, before running a hand through her long hair, fingering it.

Another side effect of the change; her hair had been cut short before.

She flicked it behind an ear, stilling when she met with something incredibly soft.

Sakura leaned forward again, eagerly turning her head and lifting the pink strands so she could see better.

Her ears had been shaped to tiny points, the ends of which had tuffs of fur. The feathery down was white by her skin but gradually darkened at the tips; becoming the same odd pink-red color as her hair.

She stared at them, silly grin spreading on her face and eyes turning glassy.

Who needed whisker marks anyway?

A light wind blew through the clearing, rippling her watered glass mirror and causing goose bumps to break out on her naked body.

Sakura shivered, bringing her arms up to cover herself before a tingling feeling crawled up the back of her throat and into her nose. She sneezed violently, whole body rocking forward until the fit subsided.

She shivered again, this time bringing her tails around herself for warmth as well.

Ah, tails.

What would she do without them?

Why, she'd freez-

Sakura froze, glancing down at the strange appendages wrapped around her petite form. Nine, perfectly formed, fluffy, warm tails encircled her, their fur the same color as her hair.

'How could I have missed _that_?' she inwardly hissed, exasperated.

Slowly, hesitantly, she brought her head closer to one of them and buried her face into it. She sighed for the third time that day, melting into the fur and inwardly squealing as she indulged herself in a long wanted and long repressed fantasy.

* * *

**AN: Well, here you go. Please review.**

**~Delgodess**


	6. Wasted Time

It took longer than it should have to get a hold of herself, but Sakura figured that she had a long enough night to warrant such behavior.

After wracking her brains for an explanation of how the, highly theoretical but obviously successful, merging with a Chakra Spirit could have possibly worked, Sakura gave up and thanked the Gods, 'And that Damn Fox.' She thought grudgingly, that it _had_ worked and that she was still alive.

She then took a quick bath, the water was freezing, and after washing her clothes and setting them out to dry, took an inventory.

What she found made her less than pleased with herself.

She had left her sack and everything she owned, besides the clothes currently drying on a rock, back at the campsite.

That had burnt down.

To ashes.

And soot.

"Damn it! Of all the stupid scatterbrained things to do! What were you thinking?" she bit out, cursing.

She wasn't.

She hadn't.

She'd been too busy fleeing for her life and dealing with sensory overload to think properly.

Well! Enough of that!

There was only one thing to do: make her way back and salvage what she could. Then erase any sign of her presence completely. Or as completely as she could with half the forest burnt down.

"Gah!"

Sakura tossed her hands in the air and tromped to where her clothes lay, pulling them on in a huff. She paused, catching her reflection and this time analyzing her looks with a shinobi's eye.

The same slim body, the same open eyes, but coupled with the exotic features, she was… as a whole…

"Beautiful." she murmured, bland voice lacking the usual vainness that would accompany such an observation.

It was an advantage, though sometimes it didn't seem like it. Beauty and grace were the tools of a kunoichi, ones that she had used in the past and would more than likely have to use in the future. It was an unpleasant thought, but it couldn't be helped.

She narrowed her eyes, taking in their odd shape, her spiked ears and the claws that lined the digits of her hands and feet. Alone, the differences were barely noticeable, but together? They were noticeable enough. Many shinobi had such odd traits, which made it all the more important to hide the one's she had acquired. After all, she wasn't a shinobi in this life. Nor did she plan to be.

Her sharp gaze flickered to her tails. As much as she hated to think it, they would _defiantly_ have to go as well. If they were just a manifestation of her power, like how Naruto's where for him, then a simple transformation technique should do the trick. Hiding them within her body would be the safest bet; they were a part of her now, so there shouldn't be any complications in that regard.

Hopefully.

But she digressed; all of that could wait until she had gotten her belongings back.

* * *

Sakura flung herself through the trees, fascinated and a bit unnerved at how quickly she was able to move.

And her reaction time?

It was almost as if the branches _froze _as they were about to hit her face.

She ducked under the nearest one, her body flickering out of the way faster than her brain could follow. Honestly, the only reason why she wasn't colliding with every tree was because she was too focused on moving forward; letting her body react on its own to the environment around her.

This made her nervous; having complete trust in herself without knowing her limitations was a double edged sword. Muscle memory was one thing, but having an entirely new set of instincts was another.

And what of her hard-earned abilities? Was her chakra control still what it once was? Would she even be able to use the intricate and precise skills that had taken her a life time to master? She had too much to explore with this new body, so many tests she had to conduct before she could even contemplate continuing with her self-assigned mission.

And it looked like her first one was just about to start.

Sakura skidded to a halt, taking in the wheezing creature before her. The air had smelt of wood smoke for the last few miles, but it did little to dampen the smell of fresh blood and burnt tissue. The mass of fur was on its side, struggling to breath and covered in ash. She could see the dirty, singed hair in gross detail, her new sight making everything abundantly clear.

Sakura's throat tightened, pangs of guilt eating at her as she stepped forward quickly, kneeling down at its side.

She had rudimentary knowledge when it came to animal anatomy; her time spent with the Inuzuka Clan giving her enough of an edge that healing this animals burns shouldn't be too difficult.

Hopefully.

She reached out; hands already tinged green with medical chakra and her healing persona clicking firmly into place.

A sharp growl stopped her inches from the damaged fur and she snapped back chidingly, realizing too late that this was a wild animal and not an unruly patient.

"Now stop that!"

One of its eyes opened, the brown depths clouded with pain and fear. She looked back calmly, determined and confidant. She spoke again, softly, never letting her eyes stray.

"That's enough."

Something in her commanding tone must have gotten through, because after staring her down for a moment more, the creature huffed, closing its weary lids and relaxing against the rough forest floor.

Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, gently placing her hands on the animal and automatically sending out a stream of numbing chakra. She bit her lip again, drawing blood, when she realized that the pulse might have been too strong. She didn't want to paralyze it, just take away the pain.

Feeling the creature sigh, Sakura smiled, happy at its relief, before assessing its condition. The burns were severe and one of its back legs was shattered, as if it had been crushed beneath hot debris.

She winced.

That, along with the damaged tissue of its lungs, didn't make for a promising outlook.

It had taken her seconds to see what had to be done, but all that wouldn't matter if she couldn't control her chakra enough to perform the procedure.

Sakura closed her eyes, reaching down into her core for that familiar coolness.

And was met with something else entirely.

Her chakra wasn't a calm pool of gentle energy anymore; it was a River, raging and fickle, changing from mischievous playfulness to cunning stillness as it flowed through her body. And there was so _much _of it.

Was this what it had been like for Naruto?

Drowning in your own essence?

She was startled to find it leaking off of her in waves, the air just as thick as it had been the night she had changed.

She was probably suffocating the fox with her presence.

Fox?

The thought startled her and she peeped an eye open, taking a closer look at the animal. Long narrow, snout, pointed cups for ears, currently laid flat on its head, and what must have been a glorious fluffy tail, before all the fur had melted off.

The irony was almost enough to ruin her concentration. Of course her new instincts would take her to one of her injured kin, identifying the creature even before her human mind could.

She franticly tried to suppress her chakra, afraid that it would do more damage to her patient, but soon became frustrated. No matter how hard she tried, there was simply too much of it. Realization dawned and she couldn't help but grumble to herself. Even if she _did_ somehow manage to suppress it all, it would only end up exploding out ward, like a soda bottle under too much pressure. She couldn't do it in her current state. But later, maybe…

Sakura sighed again, experimentally gathering chakra into her hands. It tingled, the golden hue swirling around her finger tips so different from her normal green.

She heard a ragged cough and her head snapped towards the sound. The fox had blood coming out of it mouth, its body seizing uncontrollably. She hastily brought her hands back, years of experience making the change of frequency and merging as natural as breathing. If she had lost her ability to control the minute workings of her chakra network, then she was about to find out.

And she had wasted enough time already.

* * *

**AN: I always envisioned chakra as a kind of liquid-light. Meaning that it flows through the body like a liquid, but it has the properties of light. That is why when the Kyuubi's chakra (which as we all know, is red) mixed with Sakura's chakra (which I always envisioned as green), it created a nice golden yellow color. Supposedly, if you use the primary colors of light, mixing the right amount of green and red light can create yellow light. Huh. Go figure.**

**Review Please!**

**~Delgodess**


	7. Drawn Blood

Sakura let her training take over, systematically removing shrapnel and clotting the blood in the deepest wounds. She purged the infections that had begun to take root, adjusting her chakra as she drew it from within herself, struggling to tame it so she could heal this wild creature.

Having a focus helped; her feral energy leaping at the prospect and happily gliding into her guiding hands. She was relieved; had it fought her, she knew she wouldn't have been able to save this life.

Chakra Control wasn't so much about _controlling_ your chakra, as it was about learning how to use every drop effectively. It was hard, mind numbing work, so those without the natural aptitude for it often chose to forgo learning the detailed process.

So she was grateful, even as she sewed muscle together, healed internal buses around organs and filtered smoke from the damaged lungs that the one skill she was good at happened to be the one thing that hadn't changed.

Sakura sat back, awed at the lack of fatigue that would normally come from healing such extensive wounds.

The fox was unconscious, its eyes rolling in its head as it dreamed. She was glad that she had used analgesic chakra before beginning; he, because it was male, she knew now, might not have survived otherwise.

Checking his heart and breathing was quick work; they were functioning properly, which was a relief. Sakura moved on to his leg, the splintered bones sticking out of his flesh in some areas. Her bright eyes narrowed, the slits fining to a line before her hands flickered again and she began her work.

She decided that it would be best if she just let the fox wake gradually, figuring that though the sleep had been forced, it would do the poor creature a world of good. She shifted, scooting back to lean against the trunk of an old tree behind her, but still keeping the fox in sight. She didn't want it to react negatively to her presence and hurt its self when it woke, but she was still worried. She couldn't bring herself to leave until she was sure it would be alright.

Sakura brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, absently wishing that it was short again. The sun filtered down on her through the leaves, bathing her in warm light. She craned her neck, spine digging into the rough bark behind her as she squinted up wards. The orb had risen to its zenith and Sakura marveled that it was noon already.

She sighed, flexing her fingers till they popped and watching the blood flake off her peach skin. She sent a small pulse of chakra through her limbs, yawning when it disintegrated all traces of her last medical procedure. She was squeaky clean now, but disinfecting after an operation was nothing like having a warm bubble bath.

Wiggling her bare feet and running her clawed fingers slowly through her mane, she glanced over at the fox, watching it breathe with heavy eyes. She brushed her hands carefully over her scalp, a content hum bursting out from her parted lips.

As she continued with her grooming the sound grew louder, deepening to a soft purr that resonated from her belly and up through her chest. She paused, surprised that such a sound could come from her body, then shrugged it off, vaguely remembering Naruto making such a sound after wolfing down piles of ramen. She braided her hair messily, absently wrapping the end in a loose knot and flicking it over her shoulder.

Falling into a light dose was inevitable, given the atmosphere, but it wasn't long before her ear began to twitch.

Her nose wrinkled.

Something cold and wet was brushing against her sensitive skin.

She mumbled in annoyance, swatting with her left hand to ward off the pesky insect. She was met with fur and a yep instead, jolting her to awareness as her green eyes flew open.

The fox stood in front of her, keeping its distance and eyeing her sprawled form suspiciously.

They stared at each other, the wind rustling their perspective skins until Sakura offered a hand to the creature.

She held her breath, not knowing what to expect as its little black nose quivered. It leaned its head closer, stepping just within reach, dark eyes focused intently on her waiting appendage. Just as it was about to make contact, its eyes flashed up to hers, glinting, and suddenly its mouth was on her hand, fangs digging into her flesh.

Sakura yelped, indignant, kicking at it with her foot. It dogged her nimbly, flicking its newly grown tale with a smart snap and darting into the undergrowth.

"Why, of all the ungrateful-" Sakura huffed, standing with a scowl on her face.

"See if I ever help _you _again!" She called out, furiously wishing that the damn creature tripped on something.

She inspected her fingers gingerly, taking in the quickly fading cresset and the liquid dripping down her wrist.

Huh.

The wretched thing had drawn blood.

But, she supposed she deserved it. She _had_ started that fire, however unintentionally.

She continued in the direction of her camp, noting how the air became thicker with ash and how the flora seemed to wither and die the closer she got. Regret seized her, the beautiful forest she'd been basking in the morning before: ruined.

It almost looked like the war torn lands of her own timeline, the destruction and decay pulling up painful memories. She blocked them out, refusing to shed anymore tears over things that couldn't be helped.

She was pulled from her melancholy thoughts by a disturbance up a head, and ducking behind the nearest tree, chanced a look. Her campsite was right there, just beyond a flat, open expanse that ended at a straggly old bush.

Something was wrong and belatedly she realized that there were chakra presences a head. All masked, all powerful and all distinctly _human_.

She inched closer suppressing her own chakra as best she could and skittering across the coverless land without a hint of her passing. Had she not been so focused on the danger in front of her, she would have been impressed with herself.

The bush was just big enough to hide her lithe body and she ducked behind it. How it had survived was beyond her, but she couldn't be more grateful for the shelter it gave when she peeked through its gnarled branches.

Sakura swallowed, a thick lump of dread catching in her throat at the sight. She had arrived at her campsite alright; but so had a squad of specially trained ANBU. It seemed as if they had just gotten there; they had yet to break formation.

Sakura was equally relieved and frustrated. If they were here, recovering her belongings would be tricky, if not impossible. But if they hadn't started their search yet, then she still had a chance. All be it a tiny, minuscule, chance.

Her sharp eyes desperately scanned the area, picking apart fallen trees, bunt stumps and the four stark black and white figures standing in the middle of them.

Too late she realized that they had all stilled.

Could they already sense her? She needed to get her things, and fast. Her gaze flew over everything in a panic, stopping suddenly at the feet of one of the male ANBU, the green and brown colors contrasting sharply with the feral smile of his wolf mask.

There, right beneath the burnt trunk he was standing on, were her ash covered knapsacks.

* * *

They froze as one, the strange chakra signature billowing over them like a cloud, seeping into their pores and catching the air in their throats.

Wolf's eyes widened behind his mask, the power nearly causing him to double over. He fought it, struggling to sense his team behind him, though he knew they were just feet away. He heard a soft gasp, the feminine sound dragged out of their field medic, Mouse. He could hear the others shifting, adjusting to such a shockingly heavy aura, but still found himself unable to move.

Wolf could feel sweat beading at his forehead, soaking the nape of his neck, the overpowering smell of ash dulling his keen senses and choking him.

The, _thing_, whatever it was, seemed to pause, watching them for a timeless moment. Then it moved, drifting away, _fleeing away_, faster than he thought possible.

He inhaled, dragging in air as if he were a drowning man, scrambling to bring his scattered thoughts back into focus. The mission had been to investigate the area, combing it in detail, searching for the source of the strange chakra disturbance felt at 2153 the previous night. It had taken nearly five hours to reach the site of origin, traveling through the destroyed woodland that spread from this point in a forty mile radius.

He thought quickly, analytical mind sorting through the risks within seconds. He turned, relived that he _could_ move, and spoke.

"Panther."

The ANBU in question tilted his head, assenting readiness, but the squad leader still saw the tremble in his hands.

"Can you sense it?"

A nod.

"Then go."

Panther nodded again, flickering out of sight and Wolf waited until he felt the Chakra Sensitive settle atop one of the highest still standing trees in the area. He brought his attention back to the others, curtly barking out orders.

"Change of plan. We do a shallow sweep, then fall back and wait for the Trackers. They can catch anything we've missed. Move out."

They scattered, Crow searching with his eyes from above and Mouse scanning at ground level.

Wolf breathed in deeply, wishing his partner, a ninken by the name of Asuka, hadn't been injured in their last mission. He could really use her sensitive nose right now.

He took an other deep breath, walking around the parameter where the damage seemed to lessen. A lip curled in distaste, the filthy air stifling all natural smells, before he tensed, backtracking until he reached a ragged, soot covered bush.

The scent was on the tip of his tongue, barely discernible and he rounded the chalky plant, careful not to disturb any part of it. Suddenly a smell wafted over him, subtle and clean, too clean and he grasped at it, struggling to identify it. It was light, airy, playful, teasing him as it drifted away.

He opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them in the first place, and glanced down. The flaked soil was indented at the base of the plant, two depressions right beside each other. One was deeper than the other, he observed, and when his gaze drifted up the gnarled bush, his attention caught on an ash coated upper branch, noting how a portion of the white substance had been lifted away. Experimentally, he crouched; placing his own sandaled feet just behind the indents, then brought his head up.

His gut tightened.

He could see the clearing plainly, the shadowy forms of his teammates hovering like vultures over the scene of destruction as they searched the area not ten feet from his position.

And as he looked through the tattered remains of the shrub before him, a hand coming up to push a familiar, clean upper branch away, he realized with sinking dread just how close he had come to failing this mission.

* * *

**AN: Tell me if there are any mistakes, with **_**anything**_** and I'll fix those right up. I don't have a beta, so your comments really help.**

**Review Please!**

**~Delgodess**


	8. Pierced

Sakura fidgeted.

Her knapsacks were _right there_. She could practically smell the fabric.

She pulled her hand away from the branch she was holding, letting it fall gently back into place and block her view. Thoughts flew through her mind, elaborate and simple schemes coming together in an instant. She settled on a simple one, hands meeting in a wistfully familiar position. Her features twisted momentarily, the technique one of the first Kakashi-sensei had ever taught her.

A whispered word, a flutter of movement and suddenly she was sinking, the heel of her left foot melting into the earth followed quickly by her right. Sakura looked through her cover one last time and froze in shock. She peered closer, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things and felt her jaw drop as a furry, dirt covered form darted from its hiding place behind a burnt stump and slinked around another.

Sakura watched the foxes' progress with wide eyes, her clawed hands clenched tightly in a sign and breath bated. He slunk through the clearing, nearly invisible in his filthy coat and soundless on his padded paws. Her ears twitched, straining to hear any sudden movement and her gaze flickered between the unmoving forms of the ANBU and the idiot fox. What the hell was it _doing_? Did it _want_ to _die_?

She could hear his breath, slow and steady, and took a sharp inhale, nostrils flaring. Her eyes stung as an acid smell reached the back of her throat, nearly causing her to gag. The air was heavy with the bitter scent and it was only a moment before she identified it as fear. Narrowing in on its source, Sakura was baffled to find that it wasn't the _fox _that was in a state of terror, it was the _ANBU_.

They stood frozen, immobilized by their own emotions, adrenalin soaring through their veins, blood pumping and breaths coming out in gasping pants. She had seen this before, experienced it even, and recognized the symptoms of Killing Intent.

But she wasn't consciously releasing it. How could they be experiencing this level of Killing Intent when she was deliberately being passive? Sakura could only guess what would happen if she was actively unleashing it.

She caught sight of the fox again as it whisked beneath a large, burnt trunk, its tail coming dangerously close to touching one of the wolf ANBU's armored shins. It disappeared for a moment, the ruffled fur of its scruff sticking up over the debris.

When it popped up again, zigzagging through the rough terrain and out of sight, Sakura couldn't help but have the sneaking suspicion that the bundle of fur had just made off with her precious knapsacks.

She dropped her hands, wrenching her feet free of the caked earth and sprinted as silently as she could after the pesky little thing, ignoring the shaking ANBU she left behind.

* * *

Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose, glaring at the fox nonchalantly grooming his fur on the other side of the green, untouched meadow. He paused, staring at her, then lifted his back leg and happily continued with business. God, she swore he was grinning at her. She rubbed her nose harder, the solid pound of a head ache becoming more noticeable.

After leading her on a merry chase, Sakura had cornered the slippery little runt and wrestle her belongings from its sharp, pointy teeth. It had then proceeded to ignore her, furiously licking and rubbing the dirt from its body until the copper fur beneath shone. She was exasperated, amused and confused all at once, the frustration and worry abated now that she had rescued what she wanted from him.

She eyed him for a moment longer, eyes squinting with suspicious interest, then turned to her bags. They were unharmed, the special seal woven between the inner and outer fabrics making that possible. Her dinner, luckily, was also unharmed, along with the herbs.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief; she hadn't had time to test the seal before, so she was immensely satisfied that it worked.

She placed the green sack down, carefully reaching for the brown one and flipping it over on her lap. Eagerly, she placed a clawed hand into it and pulled out the solitary scroll within.

Sakura unwrapped it gently, rolling it open on the soft grass.

The foxes' ears perked and it shuffled closer, but she paid it no mind, her attention riveted on the blank canvas of the white scroll.

Hoping that this would work, Sakura bit her finger, wincing at her teeth's sharpness and let a few droplets of blood trickle onto the blank paper. She held her breath as one by one, three rounded seals began to appear. Many hand signs, more drops of blood and one mumbled chant later, and all of her possessions were before her, the items precious and few.

The first ring held two weapons, a ninjatō, from her time in ANBU, and her old gloves, the black leather chakra-enhanced and worn. She caressed them lightly, letting her hand slide against the ornate handle of the sheathed weapon before fingering the soft, black fabric of her hand guards.

Images flashed in her mind's eyes, her breath shuddering for a moment at the strength of them. She swallowed, fighting the tide of emotions with an uncharacteristic growl, refusing to cry.

Sakura could feel the curious eyes of the fox watching her, the intenseness of its gaze making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She shifted uneasily, frowning at the creature and debating whether she should move to a move private location. Though it hadn't shown any signs of speech, its uncanny intelligence, its ability to move silently and its retrieval of her knapsacks all pointed towards it being an animal summon.

Sakura made to get up, the cloth of her clothing sliding together with a soft rustling and her hands making ready to dispel the scroll. The fox leaped to its feet, cowering slightly before whimpering and darting off.

Sakura blinked.

She hadn't thought she had been glaring _that_ hard. She reached out with her chakra awareness, feeling the fox scampering over a rocked outcropping a small distance away.

Memorizing its chakra pattern and mentally keeping an eye on it, Sakura let her lids flutter closed, her rose lashes kissing her cheeks. She shifted her attention back to her wrecked campsite, noting that the ANBU had all begun to move. She tracked them, paling when they found her bedroll. Her eyes flew open, the last few minutes of introspection costing her precious time. She hunched over the scroll, long braid falling on the items in the middle circle.

It had stack of paperwork, everything she would need to make seals, forge documents and legitimize her new life. She spared it just a glance, her paperwork less of a concern now than the issue of her enormous chakra.

In the center of the last circle were eight, perfectly shaped rings and one ball piercing, the small bits of metal glinting dully.

Sakura picked one up, lips pursing at the small tug the cool metal made on her chakra reserves and palm tingling where the object touched her skin.

They were made to mask large amounts of spiritual energy and these were strongest she had ever created. She'd made them for Naruto, just in case he… needed them. She lifted a hand, pulling her hair away where it had come loose from her braid and lost herself in memories.

* * *

"Piercings."

Anko nodded sagely.

"In my mouth."

"Anywhere you want, dearie." Anko hummed happily, gazing with unabashed interest at the selection of said piercings in front of them.

The little shop was cramped but clean, the small building wedged in the corner of an obscure back street that Sakura had never known existed until Anko had gleefully pointed it out to her. She had been dragged past her comfort zone by the purple-haired woman for reasons, at the time, unknown. Tsunade had sent her along with a wicked grin, always a red flag in Sakura's book, insisting that the reluctant girl should go on and 'learn something'. Now she stood next to Anko, awkwardly shifting on the balls of her feet and feeling decidedly out of place.

"And I would want one for…what, exactly?"

"Anything, really."

A thin, pink eyebrow rose in disbelief, the disgruntled girl exasperated by this pointless 'lesson' and her fickle 'teacher'.

"Don't understand,-"

The special Jonin gave an amused snort. "_Clearly_."

"- but if you really _do_ have something to teach me, could you explain what I'm supposed to be learning?"

"Sakura," Anko picked up a silver ring, examining it closely. "What do you know about metals?"

The rosette thought for a moment.

"Ahh… most conduct electricity and are used to make weapons and forehead protectors, among other things."

"True," The older woman placed the ring back on its stand, turning to pick up a tiny spike. "But what you didn't mention was that they also conduct, and hold, spiritual energy."

She paused.

"Or in other words, chakra."

"But that would mean-"

"Yes, and I'm glad you are making the connection so quickly."

She turned, leaning closer to the light coming through the shop window and squinting to see the spike in more detail.

"Most shinobi know that they can channel their chakra through their weapons, like in Asuma's wind attacks, but few of them are aware that this can be extended to other items. Fewer still realize that they can store chakra in metals almost exactly the same way they store things in scrolls."

She frowned and placed the item back, now facing Sakura with serious eyes.

"And it's not just items you can store; its jutsu."

She smirked suddenly, eyes lighting up playfully.

"It's a lot like the diamond you've got on that huge forehead of yours."

Green eyes narrowed, but it didn't stop the girl from grinning, her excitement making the words come out in a rush.

"Wait, so you're telling me that I can, say, take this,"

Sakura hastily snatched up a gold piercing with a balled tip and brought it up to the light.

"-and place a fireball technique in it?"

Anko nodded.

"Essentially. You have to 'recharge' it once you've used it, and some metals are just better quality than others. I've had earrings break on me because the jutsu was too powerful, or the metal was too weak."

Sakura turned back to the shining selection in awe.

"What else can you do with them?" She asked, her voice a hushed whisper.

"Well," Anko picked up a pair of barbed lip pricings and placed them against her mouth. She winked, the metal turning her simile into a fanged grin.

"You can make one hell of a fashion statement!"

* * *

Sakura smiled nostalgically, ignoring the stab of pain the piercings made when she pushed them through the flesh of her ears. Blood trickled down both sides of her face but she resisted the urge to rub at the itchy tissue. She rubbed at her forehead instead, lingering over the place where the Yin Seal used to be. The green mark had disappeared, just as the Kyuubi said it would. Sighing, the young woman reached down, ignoring the small pricks she felt as her ears healed and mentally prepared herself to try something more difficult.

She took the last one, the very same shiny piece of metal she'd picked up that day in the shop, and rammed it through her tongue.

She was pretty sure she had done it right; it still hurt like hell though. She let it sit for a bit, feeling a familiar tingle as her chakra healed her, then stuck her tongue out and looked down.

Sakura felt ridiculous, all cross-eyed, but she didn't have a mirror or handy pool of water nearby, so she would just have to make do with this.

And now, the moment of truth.

Sakura breathed in deeply though her nose, holding it as she brought her hands up in a sign, then slowly let it out through her mouth.

Now or never.

Her fingers were a blur as she chanted, wounded tongue stumbling as she became used to the object in her mouth and chakra whirling around her as she channeled the technique. Her words became clearer as she continued, the awkwardness of her speech smoothing quickly. Then, with a final word and a tug on her enormous chakra reserves, she brought her hands together with a resounding slap.

* * *

Wolf paused at the other end of the clearing, frustration pulling a muffled growl from him. He had yet to find any other traces of their watcher, though they'd discovered a bed roll near what had to have once been the original fire pit. It all pointed towards an out of control camp fire, but the lack of a body and the _presence_… Someone was being sloppy and he couldn't decide if it was him or the culprit. A light touch on his arm brought him back to the present, Mouse's stark white mask looking up at him. Her voice, when she spoke, was small; frightened. A rare occurrence for her.

"Do you think Iwagakure has created a new weapon for the war?"

He shrugged, dusting off his hands and hiding his apprehension with the movement. Her voice dipped even lower, horrified.

"What _was_ that _thing_?"

He sighed tiredly, looking at her with hard eyes.

"I don't know, Mouse. And I'm not sure I want to find out."

A soft thud alerted Wolf to Panther's return and he strode quickly towards him, signaling the others to gather.

"Report."

"The chakra presence has disappeared, Sir."

Wolf sucked in a breath.

"What do you mean?"

Panther cleared his throat, shifting nervously; an uncommon reaction for one so stoic.

"I mean that it hasn't just moved off, Sir. It's gone. Completely."

Wolf clenched his teeth, adrenaline spiking as worried fear crept up his spine. He didn't let it show in his voice.

"Move out, double time. We reach Konoha in two hours and inform the Fourth of a potential threat."

"Captain-" The tall man swiveled to eye his second.

Crow spoke quickly. "What about the tracker team?"

Wolf's felt his eyebrows come together in a frown before answering.

"Let's hope they haven't gotten too far from home. Move out."

They ran, eating the miles at an inhuman pace. Wolf didn't let them stop until they saw the front gates, until they'd leapt over the outer wall and until they stood panting, in the Hokage's office. He gave his report blandly, his voice monotonous, but he knew his body was shaking. He couldn't decide if it was because of exhaustion or something else entirely.

* * *

**AN: Before you move on, I just want to say how much I appreciate those who catch the mistakes in my writing and tell me about them. As I have mentioned, I don't have a beta and the people who I usually have look over my work are not familiar with Naruto. I do not have much knowledge when it comes to Japanese, so I try to use it as little as possible by sticking mostly to names and the occasional technique. Thank you for being patient with me and giving me reviews, especially if they are geared to help with my writing. Again, if you see anything that needs fixing, feel free to tell me.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Delgodess**


End file.
